


Something New

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Reality, Choose Your Author Ficathon, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something’s going on beyond the Hellmouth; Tara is sent to investigate and takes Spike with her. What happens then?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2012 CYA ficathon, prompts of Spike/Tara, northern lights and Norse mythology. Also many thanks to [](http://xdawnfirex.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **xdawnfirex**](http://xdawnfirex.dreamwidth.org/)  for looking this over even though this isn't her ship

He was sitting in a dark corner of Willy’s, nursing a whiskey, when he heard his name yelled out. The Scoobies are the only ones who knew that he’d be here. Spike hoped briefly that it’s old Rupes, needing something killed and not Buffy. After the kiss and following memory wipe, he’d been avoiding her. He might have been love’s bitch, but he wouldn’t be Buffy’s toy. He sauntered over to the bar, snatching the phone from Willy.

“Better be good,” he growled.

“S..s..Spike?”

He didn’t immediately recognize the voice. “Who’s this?”

“It’s Tara.”

Red’s ex, the quiet one. Now why would she be calling him? “What can I do for you, pet?”

“Can we meet somewhere? It’s not something I can talk about over the phone.” This was different.

“Got a place in mind? Can’t go very far with the sun still up.”

“The dorms, they have sewer access. I can meet you in the basement and we can talk in my room.” He hesitated for a second and she must have noticed. “I can pay you.”

“Fifteen minutes good?” he asked. He needed money for blood and cigarettes.

“I’ll be there.”

Spike hung up and paid his tab. He wondered if Tara’s business would be distracting or involve violence. He’d been hankering for a good fight.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Fifteen minutes later found Spike on the campus of UC Sunnydale. He pushed open a hatch and saw Tara waiting for him.

“I’m on the third floor,” she said. “I have some blood if you’d like.”

“Much appreciated,” he said. They went upstairs and she opened her door. 

“Come in, Spike,” she said.

He slowly made his way past her, taking in the small dorm room. It seemed to fit her, the secondhand furniture and soft accents here and there. He went to the desk and sat down, waiting for Tara to tell him why he was here.

“Can I get you anything?” she asked.

“’M fine, pet, now tell me why I’m here.”

“Okay,” she stood there awkwardly, not sure how she should act with him in her room. “There’s something mysterious going on.”

“It’s Sunnydale, when isn’t there something mysterious goin’ on?” he snorted. “What’s it this time? Another apocalypse?”

“It’s not happening here in Sunnydale.”

Spike’s head came up sharply. “Really?” This was definitely something different.

“Yes, and Giles can’t really send Buffy away from the Hellmouth, so he asked me to check it out.”

“And you want me along?”

She nodded. “I know that you have a deal with Giles to get paid to help out. I…I know that you…you and Buffy….”

“Yes, Slayer and me aren’t exactly on good speaking terms right now. I’m in,” he said. Getting far away from Buffy and the Hellmouth just might be the cure he needed. “What are we investigating?”

“Occurrences of the Northern Lights.”

“Not that mysterious, luv.”

“In the Midwest,” she said. “We need to figure out what or who is making that happen.”

“And how we gonna get there? Not exactly suited for cross country travel, bein’ a vampire and all.”

“Giles and I got in contact with some witches in the area. He arranged for a dimensional portal to be opened on both sides. Several thousand miles in an instant.”

“Handy,” Spike said. “When? Need to settle a few things here ‘fore I go wandering.”

“Tomorrow, at the Magic Box. Around ten in the morning because of the time differences.”

Spike could access the store via the sewers, so that wasn’t a problem. “Watcher know you’re asking me to come along? I’m sure those other witches might have something to say ‘bout having a demon in their midst.”

“I’ll tell him today. I’m doing him a favor, so he’ll have to put up with my choice of companion. I need someone I know watching my back.”

Tara had confidence hidden in there, Spike was surprised to find out. It made him look at her in a different light. She trusted him to keep her safe. It’d been a while since something like that had happened. Spike like being needed.

“I’ll be there. Thanks, pet.”

“Tara,” she said. “It’s my name, please use it.”

“Tara,” he replied, “Just don’t forget my dosh.” With that statement he left.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Giles was waiting for him as Spike emerged from the sewers into the basement of the Magic Box.

“A welcoming party, how nice,” he said. He put down the bag he’d been carrying. If he was going away, he’d need more than the clothes on his back.

“We’ll be forming the portal here,” Giles said. “I thought it would be prudent, given the time of day.”

“Appreciate it,” Spike said. “Where’s Tara?”

“Gathering a few items from the store she thought she might need. I don’t approve of her asking you to join her, though I do understand the necessity of it,” Giles said. Then his voice got low, “If you do anything….”

Spike resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Chip, Rupert. Can’t harm her or any of the witches.”

“Not physically, no, but Tara is still in a vulnerable place emotionally.”

“Not her type am I?” Spike laughed.

Giles said nothing because there was a noise at the top of the stairs. The basement door opened and Tara came down. “Spike, I’m glad you decided to come.”

“Said I would and I don’t go back on my word.”

“I guess we’re ready then,” she said, hoisting the bag she had onto her shoulder.

Spike picked up his bag and waited as Giles began an incantation. His Latin was rusty, but Spike got the gist of what was going on. Then there was a shimmer of light and what looked like big tear in air. The tear widened and Spike could see another room on the other side of it with a bunch of women standing there reciting the same incantation.

Tara looked at him and he stepped up next to her. They walked through the portal together. There was a funny, tingling kind of feeling and then they were there in the other room. The portal closed quickly behind them.

“You must be Tara,” said one of the women. “I’m Molly, welcome to Cleveland.”

“Thank you, this is Spike.”

“We know who he is,” Molly said coldly. “Rupert told us of his impediment but we’ll still be keeping an eye on you.”

Spike shrugged. “Don’t blame you. How did you get around the invite?” 

“We invited you in when Rupert told us you were coming,” Molly said. “Let me show you your rooms and then we’ll meet in the study to go over what we know.”

They had two rooms next to each other, with a connecting door; Spike was surprised to find out. Did these women think he and Tara were…together? He almost snorted but knew that any sound would provoke a question or a glare. He tested out the bed; saw that curtains had been pinned over the window and that there was a mini-fridge in the corner. He checked it out and saw packets of blood. While they might not like having him here, they were certainly making him feel welcome. Tara poked her head around the connecting door.

“They’re ready for us, if you’re ready.”

“As I’ll ever be,” he gestured for her to go on and he met her in the hall. The place was more like a bed and breakfast than a house, which would give the connecting door context. The meeting room was spacious and warm thanks to a crackling fire. It was an interior room so there was no fear of sunlight. They sat at the long table, Molly and several others waiting.

“So, we’ll tell you what we know so far,” Molly said. “For the past two weeks we’ve seen Northern Lights in the sky. As I’m sure you know this is not normal.”

“We don’t do normal, luv, that’s why we’re here innit?” Spike said.

Molly just glared. “Yes, which is why we contacted Rupert. We’ve long suspected that there could possibly be another Hellmouth located here in Cleveland but that it hasn’t surfaced or been active because of the active Hellmouth in Sunnydale.”

“Do you have a lot of demonic activity here?” Tara asked. 

“Not particularly,” said another witch. “We get our fair share of vampires and a few other things now and then, but nothing that would warrant having a Slayer here full time.”

“So you think that the occurrence of the Northern Lights is demonic?” Tara speculated.

“It’s possible. Or there is someone out there with powers far more powerful than any of us,” Molly said.

“In Norse mythology the Northern Lights were said to carry the Valkyries.” Every one turned to stare at him. He shrugged. “What? I read, I know things that aren’t vampire or demon related.” He didn’t say that a lot of Norse mythology he picked up while living in Xander’s basement thanks to comics.

Molly seemed to take this seriously. “A lot of people living here are descended from Scandinavians, so maybe we have Norse demons or someone calling on those ancient powers.”

“Too bad we don’t have Anya here, she might know something,” Tara said. 

“Look, we can’t do much until we have more information,” Spike said. “We wait until sunset. I can sniff out all the good vamp and demon haunts. Maybe the locals know something you don’t.”

“What can evil things like that tell us?” The witch who spoke had been watching Spike the entire meeting. If looks could kill, he’d be dust by now.

“If something or someone is causing the Lights, they’ll know. Have you seen less activity since the Lights started showin’ up?”

“Yes,” Molly said. “We just assumed it was because of the recent cold spell.”

Spike shook his head. “No, it’s big. Whatever is causing this is big and meaner and nastier than your normal demons and vamps. They know it and are hiding out until it passes or takes over.”

“I’m coming with you, Spike,” Tara said. He started to protest but she shot him a look that said arguments would be useless.

“Fine, just don’t come empty handed,” he said. He pushed back from the table and stalked back to his room. He knew that Tara could handle herself; he just didn’t need a human along to scare away what few baddies might still be out there. He debated drowning his anger, but all he had was blood, no booze. Before he could do anything there was a knock at the door. “What?”

“It’s me,” Tara said. “I…I…I want to….”

“No apologies, Tara,” he said opening the door. “C’mon, don’t have to invite you in now do I?”

She smiled and walked in, standing just inside. He gestured for her to have a seat on the bed. She hesitated for a second, but sat. He plunked himself down next to her.

“I really do want to help. I think whoever was able to conjure the lights is powerful. No disrespect to Molly and the others, but they don’t have the strength to face anyone that magical.”

“And you are?” Spike asked. 

Tara nodded. “Well, at least I hope I am. I’ve been studying with Giles. And he’s put me in touch with others who’ve helped me hone my ability. I can tap into certain…energies if it’s needed. But I’d hope it’s not.”

“So I’m just the muscle then, am I?”

Her hand moved to cover his. He felt her warmth, her pulse quick and steady, could smell her blood and magic and womanliness. She wasn’t afraid of him. Never had been, not really. He wanted to respond, but he was afraid, too used to being burned by attachment.

“No, Spike,” she said finally, “You are more than that. You are kind, brave, loyal and full of love.”

“Don’t let that get out,” he said, turning to her with a cocky grin.

She giggled and squeezed his hand before letting go. “Never. You have a reputation to uphold. I’m going to go rest before tonight. You should too.”

She slipped off the bed and through the connecting door before he could say anything. He just stared at the hand she’d been holding. Her warmth soon faded, but he’d keep the memory of it in his mind to get him through the next few hours.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When he first stepped out into the night, Spike turned right back around. It was cold. Usually that kind of thing didn’t affect him but the wind picked up and he felt it down to his bones. A few minutes later he was dressed in layers, his long coat buttoned up and a scarf dangling from his neck. Tara stepped out in even more layers.

“Why do they think there’s a dormant Hellmouth here?” she asked, rubbing her gloved hands together. “I’m pretty sure it would have frozen shut by now.”

Spike chuckled. “C’mon, let’s get moving. Demons won’t be out long in this weather.”

It didn’t take too long to find the mid-west equivalent of Willy’s. A snarl here, a fiver passed there and Spike had what he needed. He noticed Tara watching him quietly, keeping in the background but projecting a ‘don’t fuck with me’ aura. He didn’t doubt that she’d be able to deal with anyone who bothered her. He nodded that they were done.

“Do we have something?” she asked.

“Got an address and a name. We can be there in ten. Might need your mojo, you up for that?”

“I’ll be ready.”

“Good, cause if this someone is human….”

“I know, Spike. I’ll be fine, really.” She favored him with a smile that warmed him more than the layers of clothing. He nodded and they began walking.

Tara kept pace with him, her hands stuck deep in her pockets. She shivered a little and he took the scarf from his neck, silently handing it over. She took it with another smile and wound it around her face. He was a little sad to see her face disappear under the wool but better that than freezing to death. They were deep in the suburbs, but then Spike turned down a hidden road.

“Are you sure this is the way?” she asked.

“Demon gave me very specific directions,” he replied. “If I were an evil thing doing evil deeds, I’d want to be hiding far from view.”

There was a comment that could be made and if he were any other Scooby, it would have been voiced. Tara said nothing, just following him. She took a hand out of her pocket, whispering something in what might be Latin but the wind took the sounds from his ears. Then a bright little ball of light was floating in front of them. He smiled and kept going. With the light they could see a house, broken down and dark, looming ahead of them. The air crackled with magic and something else the closer they got.

“This is the place,” Spike said. He let his demon out, fangs and ridges appearing. There was still no sign of anyone or anything. Then lights burst from the doors and windows of the house; red and orange and neon green, flashing and flickering. They both flung arms over their eyes, temporarily blinded. But Spike could hear and smell something wrong. “Tara!” he warned.

The attack came from behind, but he was ready. Spinning, he hit his opponent square in the chest. There was no ping from the chip, so it was another demon. He punched and kicked, listening for the demon’s groans of pain. His vision came back, there were several vampires surrounding them both. Tara had a circle of light enveloping her, not allowing her attackers near her. She glanced over to him, and he grinned plowing back into the fight. 

Her words started out soft, barely discernible above the fracas and the wind. Then they grew louder and infused with a power that tingled along his spine. He pulled a stake from a pocket and dispatched two vamps before heading for her. She glowed, her entire being lit up. She was a goddess made real. The magic drew someone from the house. It was just a kid, a very ordinary looking kid.

Spike made quick work of the rest of vamps. Then he hung back, out of Tara’s way as he felt the magic build around her. The kid frowned, making as if to start his own conjuring. But she pointed at him, light flowing from her fingers and hitting him. The kid fell back, darkness oozing from his skin. Tara lifted her other hand, conducting the inky black stuff into the air and away from them. She directed the light away from the kid and at the darkness. The entire sky was lit up like it was the middle of the day and then plunged back into night.

Spike was there in an instant as Tara started to sway. “You okay, luv?” The magic was still around her. He could almost taste it. She put her hands on his shoulders, steadying herself.

“I’ll be fine in a few minutes. Can you check on him?” she waved toward the kid.

Spike made sure she was able to stand on her own before wandering over to the house. The kid was breathing and had a steady pulse. Spike would have been tempted to take a pint or two but just took the kid by the arms and dragged him into the house. He closed the door and went back to Tara. “He’ll be fine, physically. He gonna whammy anyone when he wakes up?”

“No, I put a binding on him. But I don’t like the thought of leaving him out here in the cold.”

The sound of sirens started to get louder. “Don’t think he’ll be alone for long. Your light show didn’t go unnoticed. We shouldn’t be here when the authorities show.”

“Yes,” she relied. “The coven can check on him once the police are done. My binding will hold until then.”

Tara nodded and wobbled as she began to walk. He was at her side in a second, arm around her waist. She leaned on him, her warmth flowing into him. He was still a fool for a damsel in distress. Not that Tara would give him a second look. They made their way slowly back to the house. Molly was waiting for them.

“It’s done then,” she said without preamble.

“Yes,” Tara said. “I’m not sure what that boy was messing with, but it’s gone.”

Molly nodded. “I’ll send Holly to check on him in the morning. Come, we’ll get you warmed up. There’s tea.”

“Thank you, but I’ll take it in my room. I just need to rest.” Molly began to protest, but Spike just led Tara into the house and towards their rooms before she could say anything. They shed outer layers quickly, Tara sitting on her bed with a blanket pulled around her. The tea was delivered, a cup for both of them. Spike discouraged any questions with a low growl. Then he locked the door and brought Tara her tea.

“Thank you, Spike.”

“Didn’t make the stuff, but the bint was right, you need to get warmed up. Drink all that.”

Tara took a sip. Spike stood on the other side of the room, drinking his own. The tea banished most of the cold. Watching Tara took the rest. No matter how much he would deny it, there was still some of William inside of him, the romantic who longed for a woman he would never have.

“You don’t have to stand there,” she said. “Come and sit.”

“Should let you rest. I’ll be going.” He put the cup down on the bedside table and made for the connecting door.

“Stay.”

He turned back to her, not sure he heard her right. “Why?”

“I’d like the company. You can help me keep warm.”

“’M a vampire, don’t do warm. ‘Sides, I’m not your type.”

“Human?”

“Female.”

She laughed, full and rich and musical. “Just because the only person you’ve seen me with is Willow doesn’t mean I don’t like men.”

“That so? But what about….?” He nodded towards the door, indicating their hosts.

“Don’t care,” she shrugged. “Come on, Spike, lay down with me.”

He waivered. She wanted him in her bed. Frowning he asked again, “Why?”

“For all the reasons I said before. And there was something there before, when I was in your room.”

“Doesn’t have to mean anything.”

“And if I want it too?”

“Rupes and the other Scoobies will have something to say about that.”

“I’m not going back to Sunnydale,” she said. He raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“How’s that?”

“I couldn’t sleep last night, so I went to get some tea. Molly mentioned they have room for another in their coven. I have some money saved, enough to pay for a small apartment. Sunnydale is a great place, but….”

“Willow,” Spike said. He knew exactly what she was going for. Tara nodded. “Where do I fit in?”

“Stay here with me. I suspect that there’s a reason you came with me that was more than just having my back.” Spike bowed his head, huffed and sat on the bed. Tara reached out for him, he moved closer to her. He looked at her, her eyes gentle and understanding. “You don’t have to tell me.” She wrapped an arm around him, and he went, leaning his head on her breast. Her heartbeat was a soothing rhythm under his head. She kissed his forehead, the touch of her lips burning into him. 

“Can I still kill things?”

She laughed again. “I’d never want to stifle the Big Bad Spike, you’d get restless otherwise.”

“’s good. Like beating demons up. Still got the chip. Couldn’t do much more than this.”

She lifted him up, hands on his cheeks. He would have held his breath if he had any. Then she kissed him, sweet and soft. He responded, arms wrapping around her. She was still a goddess, the magic passing from her into him. They parted, still holding onto one another. 

“I’m a witch,” she said simply. “There’ll be something I can do to remove it. Will you stay with me?”

Spike knew there wasn’t much of anything keeping him tied to Sunnydale. Well, Dawn would miss him, but that’s what phones and computers were for. He was sure he’d find a kitten poker game here if he wanted. Most of all, Tara was here. “Be honored to, luv.”

She kissed him again, drawing him down to the bed. He wrapped himself around her, contemplating what life would be like in Cleveland. He’d have to buy a warmer coat that was for sure. But he’d save worrying about his wardrobe later, right now he held Tara.


End file.
